Birth Control
by KPtwistepghost
Summary: Percy wants a mint. But instead he finds something else, but doesn't know what it is. let the fun ensue!


**hey guys! so i'm starting to do one-shots now because I should have been posting them forever ago but i wanted to get a head start on some. **

**Anyway the title for my one-shot and the idea comes form the author: Enx2103!**

**She writes amazing Life with Derek stuff and i asked her about a year and a half ago if i could use her one-shot titles for prompts for Percy jackson stuff! And she said yes! yay! so here's my first one-shot. All of them are going to be posted seperately because i don't know i just feel like doing that. anyway i hope you like this first one!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson!**

* * *

Birth control

"Hey Annabeth?"

"Yeah?" Annabeth Chase was currently sitting on Percy's couch going over designs of Olympus and her boyfriend, Percy, was doing his school work - well trying to at least - beside her.

"Can I have a mint?"

"Yeah, side pocket of my purse." She told him not looking up. She had started to carry around a small purse with her at school; it was sturdy enough to withstand the hectic life of being a demi-god.

Percy reached around her feet to grab her purse, opening the side pocket spotting assortment of gum and mints. he pulled the first one he saw which was a white circular case. Opening it he saw the mints were in a circular shape and there were tiny numbers underneath each pill.

He furrowed his eyebrows, wondering what the mints were. Instead of putting them back like he should he took the next one popping it in his mouth. It tasted weird at first, but figured it'd go away. He knew that Annabeth didn't buy odd tasting mints and gum. He placed Annabeth's bag where it was before and tried to go back to his math homework. After a minute or two though the flavor didn't change. He grabbed a tissue from the coffee table before spitting it out.

"Annabeth, I think your mints have gone bad."

"Which mints?" She looked up at him slightly annoyed, but curious because she had just bought tic-tacs two days ago. They couldn't have been bad already..

Percy grabbed her purse again and pulled out a white container that Annabeth instantly recognized. "This one. Though I guess I should have been prepared, it's in a weird case and there's numbers for each mint." He couldn't have been serious. Annabeth felt her face heat up even though her boyfriend had no idea what he was holding. "Um, Annabeth? What's wrong?"

"Percy those... those aren't... mints." She stumbled over her words, which she never does but it was one of those matters that she could care less about her speaking.

Percy looked at her questionably, "Then..." he looked over the case his eyebrows scrunched together, "What is it?" He kept turning the container over and over in his hands.

"Seaweed Brain." She breathed not knowing how he was going to take this, "That's my brith control."

"Hey, were home!" Sally called opening the door, letting Paul in before closing and locking it behind him. She stopped however seeing her son slumped against the coffee table and Annabeth calmly reading beside him.

"What happened" Sally asked nervously, She'd seen both of them experience flashback before but usually they were still and they were much scarier than what she was looking at.

Annabeth looked up, blushing slightly, "He uh, passed out." she chuckled glancing between her purse, which sat on the coffee table next to Percy's head and her son.

"Is he okay?" Paul asked walking over, but not too close not knowing if Percy was having an attack or not.

Annabeth nodded, "Yeah."

"Then what happened." Paul asked. Annabeth looked to Sally. Sally understood her message perfectly.

"Honey, why don't you start unloading the groceries?" Sally told him handing him the bags she held.

"Okay." He nodded and went off to the kitchen. Sally sat on the arm of the couch waiting for Annabeth to explain.

She sighed before pulling out a white container from her purse, "He asked me if he could have a mint." She told Sally handing her the container. Sally recognized it immediately.

Annabeth had been complaining when she was about fourteen about having to deal with 'lady problems' and she didn't know who else to go to except Sally. Sally helped get her set up on birth control and everything was going well. Except for now, because now Percy knew and seemed to be freaking out.

"Oh, no." Sally groaned handing the container back to Annabeth. "And he passed out?"

"Yep." Annabeth laughed, "Has been like that for the past half-hour."

Sally laughed shaking her head, "Oh, that poor boy. You should probably explain when he gets up. I'll make sure he has cookies to deal with it." Both of the woman laughed.

"Figures." Annabeth leaned back into the couch picking up her book again, "The savior of Olympus. twice. And he can't handle birth control." Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"That's boys for you." Sally smiled and headed into the kitchen to help Paul and make cookies. Everyone was going to need some by the end of the night.

* * *

**Sorry about the crappy ending, but i wasn't too sure on how to end it.**

**Please review!**

**sorry about mistakes, i've been typing lately on my ipad and i've gotta get used to really checking for any mistakes.**


End file.
